1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel absorbent precipitated silica particulates and to various compositions of matter based on such absorbent silica particulates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art to condition various liquids by depositing them onto a particulate silica support. The purpose of such conditioning is to convert a liquid that cannot easily be manipulated, or is manipulated only with difficulty, into a fluid powder that is readily stored, for example in bags, and which is both readily dispersed and also mixed with other divided solid materials.
The compositions formulated in this manner, i.e., a liquid absorbed onto a silica support, will hereinafter be referred to as "conditioned" compositions.
These compositions must have a high content in active agent, together with a high density. They must be easily handled, which implies easy pouring and low dusting. These different requirements are sometimes contradictory and competing. It is apparent that such properties closely depend on the nature of the silica employed as the support substrate.